Revelaciones bajo el agua
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Tal vez no era la manera mas ortodoxa para darse cuenta de que el Quidditch sí era divertido... aunque según ella, lo divertido venía después...Para el reto "Primus" del Foro "The Ruins"...


Hola hermosas! ando de nuevo por aqui subiendo este fic, es para el reto** "Primus" **del Foro** "The Ruins"**, donde** EmzF** me hizo el honor de invitarme... espero no quedar mal...

Saludos a todas mis hermanas del Club... las amo y las extraño... besos...

**Titulo:** Revelaciones bajo el agua...

**Summary:** Tal vez no era la manera mas ortodoxa para darse cuenta de que el Quidditch _sí_ era divertido... aunque según ella, lo divertido venía después...

**Palabra: **_Agua_**  
><strong>

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson

**Rating:** M

**Genero**: Romance/General

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mio, ya quisiera yo, solo la historia y con eso me conformo...

_**REVELACIONES BAJO EL AGUA...**_

Se había quedado totalmente petrificada.

No era que nunca hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo, pues ya había visto a Draco varias veces como había venido al mundo, pero definitivamente, nada se comparaba con el espectáculo que había frente a ella.

Su boca se abrió sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando sus azules ojos detallaron cada centímetro de la piel expuesta, siguiendo el rastro que las cientos de gotas de _agua _que se deslizaban por la misma iban marcando. El hombre frente a ella no tenía consciencia alguna de que estaba siendo observado, mas bien dicho, prácticamente devorado por un par de ojos ansiosos y hambrientos.

Sintió una repentina humedad entre las piernas, y un delicioso calor se extendió por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco tonta, pues ella no necesitaba hacer aquello, ella era Pansy Parkinson, y nunca se había quedado con las ganas de hacer nada que le trajera un mínimo de placer.

Aunque era bastante difícil que Potter se prestara a sus deseos.

Potter continuaba debajo de la ducha, en la misma posición que hacía cinco minutos, cuando ella había entrado a los vestidores de Quidditch para hablar con Draco, tratando de animarlo pues nuevamente-¿Cuando no?- Slytherin había perdido contra Gryffindor, pero por lo visto, éste ya se había retirado.

Lo que le había sorprendido, era encontrarse a Potter completamente solo, tomando una ducha y (¡Gracias Merlín santo!) tan desnudo como vino al mundo. Ahora entendía el afán de la comadrejilla para no soltarlo ni a sol ni a sombra. Potter se había convertido en un espécimen masculino capaz de hacer babear a cualquier fémina, y porque no, hasta alguno que otro chico.

Se pasó la lengua inconscientemente por los labios, mientras imaginaba el camino que ésta seguiría sobre la bronceada piel, lamiendo y borrando las gotas de _agua_ que se deslizaban lentamente hacia abajo. Tragó saliva, sintiendo las palmas de las manos completamente empapadas de sudor, mientras el corazón le golpeteaba en el pecho con rapidez.

Abrió los ojos aún más si cabe. Harry, es decir, Potter, se había dado la vuelta, y ahora estaba frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello oscuro lleno de jabón, y los malditos ríos de _agua_ enjabonada acariciando su piel, recorriéndola lentamente hasta perderse a sus pies. Ahogo un gemido, cuando el chico, aún con los ojos cerrados para evitar que el jabón que bajaba de su cabeza entrara a sus ojos, comenzaba a pasarse las manos por el pecho, buscando eliminar los rastros del mismo.

Una de sus fuertes manos fue descendiendo, hasta llegar a su parte más íntima, que le hizo apoyarse contra la puerta de las duchas con fuerza, pues su miembro, semi oculto por el vello oscuro, se encontraba erguido hacia ella. Potter comenzó a acariciarse lentamente primero, con un poco más de fuerza a medida que el tiempo pasaba, totalmente ajeno a la presencia de la chica.

Pansy, a su vez, había deslizado su mano izquierda por debajo de su falda, sin pensar ni quererlo, en hacer aquello. Había introducido uno de sus dedos por entre las braguitas de encaje, y lentamente había comenzado a mover sus dedos sobre su clítoris, donde los dos dígitos que utilizaba en esos momentos, índice y medio, resbalaban con facilidad, ayudados por sus fluidos, las bragas y su mano ya completamente empapados.

Su mano izquierda, mientras tanto, había comenzado a tocar su seno, pellizcando primero su pezón por encima de la tela, después, apartando la blusa con ansiedad, masajeando la sonrosada punta con fuerza. Harry frente a ella, había aumentado el ritmo, mientras seguía con sus ojos cerrados, buscando su liberación con su mano.

La escena en sí se le antojo tan erótica, que en un especial movimiento de sus dedos, e increíblemente sincronizados, ambos se corrieron. Pansy abrió los ojos asustada, pensando en que había sido descubierta, cuando Harry-y dale con lo mismo-¡Potter!, había pronunciado su nombre entre gemidos.

El chico continuaba con los ojos cerrados, jadeando entrecortadamente mientras se sostenía de la pared de la ducha. Pansy, como pudo se medio arregló la ropa, saliendo lo más rápidamente que le permitían sus temblorosas piernas, hacia la noche nublada. Caminó algunos pasos, hasta que llegó a las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

Se sentó un poco, intentando calmar los desaforados latidos de su corazón, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus mejillas se sonrojaron al comprender lo que había hecho. Se había masturbado al mismo tiempo que Harry-Cara rajada-Potter, y no contenta con eso, se había corrido al mismo tiempo que él.

Pero lo que la tenía mas descolocada era que Harry –y ahora si no era Potter- había gemido su nombre.

_SU NOMBRE_.

Se había corrido pensando en ella, se dijo estupefacta. Unas pisadas a su derecha la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, levantó la vista y se quedó de piedra.

Harry Potter, _EL_ Harry Potter se encontraba a escasos metros de ella, observándola fijamente, parado con las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello oscuro aún húmedo, echado descuidadamente hacia atrás. Sus mejillas nuevamente se tornaron rojas al darse cuenta de que él la había pillado observándolo. Le sostuvo la mirada con toda la tozudez que poseía, mientras levantaba la barbilla obstinadamente, como toda una Slytherin.

Harry la observó con una media sonrisa divertida en los labios, los ojos verdes brillando detrás de las gafas. Durante algunos minutos ninguno dijo nada, y finalmente, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. Apenas había dado algunos pasos cuando se detuvo, y sin dar la vuelta, comento como quien habla del clima por encima de su hombro.

-¿Sabías que toda la semana tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch?-

Pansy abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salio de ella. Su mente se quedó en blanco por primera vez en su vida, y por primera vez no supo que contestarle.

-Generalmente soy el último que utiliza las duchas…-dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

Pansy aspiró aire con fuerza, mientras sus pulmones se llenaban del vital oxígeno que necesitaba, preguntándose en que momento había dejado de respirar. Sentía las mejillas completamente ardientes, mientras pensaba en las extrañas palabras de Potter. Cuando entendió el significado, su rostro adquirió un tono aún más oscuro, pasando del rosado al carmesí en segundos.

Sonrió para si misma, al comprender que finalmente, había interpretado correctamente las miradas que el chico le lanzaba. Y tal vez estaría loca, pero ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Levantó los ojos al cielo, y mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella, mientras el _agua_ del cielo comenzaba a empaparla de pies a cabeza, pensó por primera vez que Draco tenía por fin razon en una cosa, el Quidditch no era taaan aburrido, no si lo que pasaba después de él era tan entretenido…

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy... Gracias mil por leer...<p> 


End file.
